


Long Way From Cheer Camp

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fired Up! (2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: 2009 cheer camp changed everything for Bianca and Angela.
Relationships: Angela/Bianca (Fired Up!)
Kudos: 1





	Long Way From Cheer Camp

Bianca rubbed circles on Angela’s wrist and smiled at her girlfriend. “We’ve come a long way from cheer camp, huh?” she asked, letting out a laugh.

Angela started laughing too and beamed right back at her. “Definitely. Finally figured out you were the one for me, huh? You punching that bitch in the face awakened me.”

“Never get tired of hearing this story.” God, Bianca loved this woman so much. She leaned over and kissed her. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Bianca.” Angela couldn’t wait to become her wife someday soon.

2009 cheer camp had changed absolutely everything for them.


End file.
